


Safe Space

by Cobbled_Vibrance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kiss, lil bit of rough language, relationship angst (small)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobbled_Vibrance/pseuds/Cobbled_Vibrance
Summary: “There is no such thing as a safe space, Darce, ” Clint whispered.  He hated to see her eyes fill with tears, hated to break that illusion for her.  He brushed a thumb against her cheek, cradling her close, “I am an agent, babe.  This is what it is.”
Relationships: Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Safe Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a quick angsty relationship talk between Darcy Lewis and Clint Barton (Hawkeye). Ends with fluff, but of course. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership or copyright to the Marvel movie franchise, or to the characters of Hawkeye/Clint Barton and Darcy Lewis. The work is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Safe Space

“There is no such thing as a safe space, Darce, ” Clint whispered. He hated to see her eyes fill with tears, hated to break that illusion for her. He brushed a thumb against her cheek, cradling her close, “I am an agent, babe. This is what it is.”  
_________________________________________________________________________

Darcey hated Clint’s apartment. It was so _sparse_. There were no personal knick-knacks, no colorful rugs, not even any novelty magnets! Heck, he didn’t even have curtains!

Her apartment, shabby as it was, proudly displayed tie-dyed curtains that she and Jane did drunk. Good times…

Even getting into Clint’s apartment was a whole _process_.  
She never wanted to go through that again – she didn’t see what the big deal was. But Clint acted as though it was his deepest darkest secret, so she had to _ugh_ wait. Wait for him to be comfortable. 

She _sucked_ at waiting.  
But he held firm, and those 6 months helped Darcy realize something.  
She rocked at waiting.  
Being patient paid off immediately! And not having to leave after sex was awesome!

But when she tried to leave some things of hers at his place, he returned it. Next day delivery, in a grocery bag.  


Darcy wished she hadn’t watched Sex and the City on a dare (thanks again Jane), because she read into that whole situation _completely incorrectly_.  
It led to a big blow out, and some awful days, but finally she barged through and asked him to explain it to her. Was it that they were just casual?  
Did he hate her stuff? Did he not even want her to stay over? WHAT WERE THE RULES HAWK-ASS??  


Clint had a big _whoa_ moment, and they sat down. His reason?  
“You’re tripping over my stuff?”  
Darcey was nonplussed at his apparent non-sequitur.  


Clint ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, then huffed out a long sigh. Darcy waited (like a boss) for him to find the words.

But when he grabbed her hands to bring her closer, she got a little alarmed.

This felt like a big uh-oh relationship moment.  


“Babe,” he started, but Clint noticed her tensed shoulders, and rubbed his fingers over hers, waiting until she unclenched a bit before continuing, “I’m an agent.”  
He waited. She had to bite her lips to not blurt out the obvious DUH. Clint was waiting for her to make some connection, but she got nothing. Seriously, out-of-tune carnival music was all she got.  
Clint noticed, and continued, slowly, almost like he didn’t want to,  
“I need my sightlines open,” He started, “I need the floor clear of trip hazards.” He cleared his throat, “I may need to leave in a hurry.”  
His voice became a little rougher, but continued, locking eyes with her, “I. Am. A. Agent.” He paused, but then rushed out, “And I think you forget that.”  
Darcy struggled, obviously, “I know that Clint- “  
“You know, but you don’t understand what that means,” Clint argued, moving to rub his face in exasperation.  
Suddenly he stood up, pacing, “I feel like you think it’s a cool bit of trivia, but Darce-“ he stopped, and turned to look out the window,

Darcy watched, stunned. _Sightlines_ , she thought faintly.

“I am trained to infiltrate, assess, and exact the parameters of a mission,” He recited, almost robotically, “I can incapacitate, kill, or-“ he gulped, “-or torture, to get information.” He finally turned to look at her, “I use arrows because they are silent. Do you understand?”  


Darcy can’t feel it, but tries to nod on a suddenly stiff neck.  


Clint rubbed his neck and looked tired. He looked at her, then let out a soft huff of air, “You know, this is why relationships don’t work.”  
Darcy tensed again, feeling another oh-no ramp up. She felt it like a dog feels a thunderstorm.  


“Darcy, I think we should break –“  


“Shut the fuck up!” Darcy interrupted. She was angry and was going to latch onto it! She stood up from the couch, and jabbed a finger into Clint’s chest,  
“Now listen here Mr. Archer-Man!” she exploded, “We are not breaking up!” Clint looked, almost amused? – at her outburst, which made her madder, like she was throwing a tantrum.  
Darcy swore, “I didn’t get it fully before, but I do now! I'm sorry I pushed, and I don't think you being an agent is a joke, so stop putting words in my mouth!  
Do you think I'm some cute harmless _civilian_?!”

Clint no longer looked amused, now seeing her trajectory,  
“Babe, no, that’s not- “  
“No!” Darcy started to pace, but then whirled back, “You know what happened in New Mexico Clint! You know I still- that I still have nightmares about the Destroyer-“  
“Darce-“Clint moved to her, but she soldiered on, “You think I don’t panic each time you go on a mission? That I know you’re never ‘available’, because you are in another  
country doing exactly what S.H.I.E.L.D asks??!” She shoved him, hard.  
It made her feel a little better that he actually staggered, off balance for _once in his entire goddamn life!!_  
“I work for a motherfuckin’ astrophysicist in Stark Tower with the goddamn Avengers! What the fuck makes you so arrogant to  
assume that my _delicate lady brain_ can’t understand what you do every day scares me to death, and I know I’m terrified of you not returning after a mission because I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!”  


Darcy stopped.  
Clint stopped.  


_Uh-oh._ Darcy winced, the words she felt were not meant to be said now. _Too soon._  
“You… love… me?” Clint sounded shell-shocked.  
_Oh no. C’mon Brain, think. Think. Fuck. Nothing?? Stupid brain._  


“Uh, er… well, duh.” Darcy managed to stammer out, eloquent as always. _Nailed it_.  


Clint moved towards her, and she had her arms up for, dunno, but then Clint is hugging - _hugging_ \- her. In broad daylight. Whaa…  
Clint’s not a cuddler, except when asleep. Then he’s a fuckin’ octopus.  


What made Darcy encircle her arms around him was that not only was he pressed so tight around her like he was a drowning man grabbing a life  
buoy, but since his face was smushed into the side of her neck, she heard, clear as day-  


“Babe, what’s wrong?” Darcy started rubbing his back. Clint _crying_ surpassed Clint _hugging_ any day of the week.  


_Shit. Granted, I never said the L word to anyone, but tears aren’t really a great sign._  
Clint snuffled a bit, then leaned back. His eyes were bright and watery, and that’s all Darcy noticed before he was kissing her.  


It was push and pull, supplication and worship, hard and soft. it was forgiveness and forgiven. It was perfect.  


After a long, tender moment, they gently broke for air. Clint pulled back, stroking a thumb across her cheek, “I love you too.”  


They smiled at each other.  


Then Darcy slugged him in the shoulder.  
“Ow, Darce- what-?” Clint sputtered, nursing his arm.  
“Just explain next time! Don’t then try and break up with me!” She scolded.  
Clint smirked, then cut Darcy off with another kiss.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
